


The way the cookie crumbles

by Clydesdale



Series: IronFamily oneshots [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Parent Tony Stark, Poison, Poisoning, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clydesdale/pseuds/Clydesdale
Summary: Tony waltzed into the Kitchen, "Where did Loki go?", he asked Peter."He's looking for an antidote". Peter said nonchalantly."Why?"."He poisoned me.", he shrugged."He did WHAT?!"





	The way the cookie crumbles

The smell of cookies lured Peter to the kitchen. He was surprised to find none other than Loki baking chocolate chip cookies.

"Hi Mr. Loki. Who are those for?", Peter asked with a smile. 

The god of Mischief grinned, "You, actually.". He pulled the tray of cookies out of the oven and placed them onto the counter in front of Peter.

"Oh! Thank you so much Mr. Loki!", Peter grabbed a cookie from the tray and proceeded to practically inhale it. 

"Ha!", Loki exclaimed. "So much for your Spidey sense!". Loki grinned manically.

"Oh, I knew it was poisoned, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings".

"Oh shit, he's too cute to die", Loki mumbled. "Let me go grab the antidote", he ran out the room. 

A few minutes later Tony waltzed into the Kitchen, "Where did Loki go?", he asked Peter.

"He's looking for an antidote". Peter said nonchalantly.

"Why?".

"He poisoned me.", he shrugged.

"He did WHAT?!"


End file.
